Challenging Fate, Twisting Reality
by cw1991
Summary: Alexis Yates, the Slytherin goddess as she is known for her beauty and grace by others, has been in love with the most unimaginable person for years, Neville Longbottom. Unfortunately as fate would have it, being together is not an option for them, until a chance meeting in the green houses makes Neville Realize that not all Slytherins are mean and evil. Look inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all, it's been a while since I started a new story or even attempted a new chapter, sorry for the delay for those of you that have read my fanfics before. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of world created by J. K. Rowling, I only own the Characters I created for this story and the story that they will be taking place in, everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Let's Get Started!**

_Alexis smiled to him as he came closer, everything seemed to have lead to this moment. They had been together for a while now and it was only time for a new journey in their relationship. Pulling her close to him, she laughed softly as Neville kissed her and sighed contentedly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, as she nodded. He smirked and she moaned softly as he kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. _

_ Many times she had wondered what it would be like to make love with Neville, but had never imagined it as a possibility. Letting her fingers entwine in his hair, she felt his hands begin to wander across her body before he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, the Room of Requirement always seemed to know what was needed when it was being used so she wasn't surprised. As he set her on the bed, she smiled up at him and knew that all was going to be as sweet and pleasant as she hoped._

_ Joining her, he kissed her again before he pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it across the room. She sat there watching him intently, her hormones raging with her need for him. Pulling him close to her again, she kissed him passionately, yet softly, letting her need and longing for him seep through and he moaned before pulling off his own sweater and pushing her back on the bed. "Oh!" She squeaked with delight as he began to unbutton her blouse as his own desires began to shine through and he kissed her collarbone tenderly. She moaned at his touch and then he paused, as she lay there with her shirt undone and her light blue bra showing. "Please...I need you..." She sighed as he nodded and leaned in to kiss her, letting his hands roam across her exposed skin, she squirmed with delight as she felt his calloused hands send more waves of pleasure through her..._

Alexis awoke with a start, _not again. _This was the third dream about Neville since she had returned for her fifth year at Hogwarts. It had only been a few months since the Ministry fiasco had revealed to the world the return of the Dark Lord, and her parents had luckily not been part of that raid. Looking at her alarm clock she sighed, it was seven a.m. Sitting up she looked about the room most of her dorm mates were still sound asleep, only Natalie had left since she had a healing class at eight. Standing from the bed she grabbed her wand from the bedside table and her bathrobe from its place at the foot of her bed.

Crossing to the bathroom, she stepped inside and closed the door locking it behind her. Staring at her complexion in the mirror, she sighed, it was evident that she was madly in love with someone that she could never have, Neville Longbottom. The witless wonder would never accept her, she knew that because of the differences in their family and their lifestyles. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she crossed over to the shower and pulled her lilac and lace night gown off and tossed it across the room, feeling a slight chill as the dungeon air swarmed to her skin, trying to chill her. Stepping into the shower, she turned on the hot water and let it fall upon her skin as she stood there, once more reliving the dream before she began to bathe.

An hour later, she sat in the Great Hall with her friend Pansy who was a year ahead of her. It was all she could do to not tell her to shut up as she went on about how hot and bothered Draco had her still from the night before.

"Are you paying attention?" Pansy said as she burst through Alexis' train of thoughts which luckily had been hidden behind her porcelain expression.

"Yes." She answered curtly.

Pansy went on. "Now as I was saying, after he pulled off..." Alexis sighed inwardly as she glanced over at the Gryffindor table. There he was, sitting with his friends Potter, Granger, Weasley and his sister. She knew she should avert her eyes, but decided to let them stay where they were so she could at least have these few moments before the day began.

"You're still not listening." Pansy sang as she pulled Alexis away from her thoughts. Alexis threw up her hands in despair.

"Sorry Pansy, I just have a lot on my mind." She said as she stood and walked off. Leaving a very offended looking Pansy behind, she crossed to the entrance hall and started up the great staircase. Her mind was in a million places as she tried to focus for the day. Suddenly a voice behind her made her stop and turn to see what he wanted.

"Draco." She said, a pleasant smile appearing on her face, despite how his family had fallen from grace.

"Good Morning Alexis, mind if I walk with you?" He asked politely as he came up the stairs to join her.

"Not at all, I have always enjoyed your company." She lied, allowing her face to return to its stoic, porcelain composure.

He chuckled, "Well I am afraid not many share that view now."

She nodded, "Yes, when one falls from such a height it is to be expected. Though my family and I shall still support you in what you are given." She continued, knowing full well that her parents would indeed support him. She, however, would only play the role of a supporter.

"I am glad to hear that. My father was intending to make plans with your family for a proposal before he was imprisoned." He said, to which she smirked. "Yes, they already knew he wanted to propose you to me for marriage."

She sighed, "Unfortunately, now that your family has been disgraced that won't be an option. Unless you were to bring your family back to its former status. And even then it would be complicated." She continued, it was hard to tell him something so harsh, but really it was true. Plus she could never love him and that was something she would never do to anyone.

"I understand that." He said with a sigh, "To be honest, I was never big on the idea. You are a great friend, but I could never learn to love you. Live with you yes, but never love."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am glad that is something we both have in common Draco. I could never love you either, I only see you as a friend." He sighed and they found themselves on the third floor outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Thank you for walking with me Draco, I am glad we had the time to catch up." She said as she opened the door to her first class of the day. "Take care." She said and stepped inside, closing the door before he could say another word. She stood there, and heard him mumble something before the sounds of his footsteps walking away echoed in the hall outside.

"Good morning Miss Yates, won't you take a seat?" Came the cold, drawling voice of Severus Snape, the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. She nodded and strode over to one of the empty desks and sat down, unpacking her bag. She was a little surprised to see him at class early, he always came exactly on time. Never before had he been early.

"Morning Professor." She said with a sigh as she set her quill and ink bottle before her on the desk and neatly aligned paper alongside of it. Noting the work on the board, she opened her book, and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. It was going to be a long day, when Snape spoke like that to one of his own, then it was definitely going to be one hell of a long lesson. _So much for a good morning._

Later that evening, Alexis found herself in the green houses pruning the venomous tentacula when she heard the door to the green house gates open and looked out of the glass windows to see who it was. _What the hell is he doing here? _ Longbottom was striding across the yard outside towards the green house she was in. Deciding to hide and see what he was up to, she quickly gathered up her tools and bag. Casting a disillusionment charm upon herself, she hid near the back of the large room in the shadows. Just as she adjusted herself in a nook in the wall, the doors to the green house opened and he walked in. He looked about with a wide smile and sighed. A look of being home upon his, for once untroubled, face. She wondered suddenly how often he had come here to be alone and work on the only subject he understood.

"Oy, I missed you lot yesterday. The rain wouldn't let me come to visit though." He said aloud to the room at large. She knew that he was talking to the plants, but something in his tone made her feel as if she were included in his statement. "So, who wants a good watering?" He asked aloud as he picked up the watering can that Professor Sprout used during class.

She watched as he tenderly watered every plant, taking time out to talk with each one in a special, meaningful way. As if they were all different individuals that could understand him, whom he had known them since birth. She smiled quietly to herself, glad she had the opportunity to see this side of him, so sweet and caring. It made her ache to think that she could never have that. All they would ever know for each other would be resentment due to their families stances in the War. Had things been different, she could easily see herself telling him of her feelings for him, how much she truly did love him. Suddenly she felt the disillusionment charm beginning to fade and she panicked. There was no way she could cast another without him hearing her. _Great, just Bloody great. _Laying down quietly on the floor, she crawled over behind one of the tables at the back and laid down, pretending to be asleep as she heard him moving closer and closer to her, watering away and chatting as he did so.

She didn't need to look up to know he had seen her when he rounded the corner. His sudden stillness and the silence in the room weighed heavily in the air. She felt the ground shake a little as he walked over and knelt down gently beside her. Shaking her softly, he quietly said, "I don't think this is a proper place to sleep." She was glad she had changed into a pair of jeans, a tank and sneakers before coming to prune the plants. She doubted that he would recognize her without her Slytherin uniform or normal demeanor. She gently roused at his words, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"S-Sorry." She said through a fake yawn. "I was here to prune the venomous tentacula and must have decided to take a nap without realizing it." She smiled at him, it felt odd to do so, considering she was a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor.

"I-it's alright." He said as he looked her over gently. He seemed to be trying to place where he had seen her before.

She knew he was puzzled. "You're Neville Longbottom yes?" She asked politely to which he nodded. "I am Alexis."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yates?" He said and she deadpanned.

"Yes..." She said, a frown coming to her soft features.

"The Slytherin goddess?" He seemed confused, she was sitting there before him dressed in normal clothing, not giving an air of smugness or wrath.

"Stop staring Longbottom, or I may have to hex that look off your face." She said and he jumped back. "And no I am not a goddess." She sighed, she was so tired of men only thinking of her outer beauty.

"If you are not a goddess, then I am Godric Gryffindor." He said still a little wary.

"Look Longbottom, I am not a goddess ok? And you can wipe that look of fear off your face, I am not going to harm you." _I love you._ She added in her head as she stood and shook the dirt from her hair. "What time is it?" She asked as she looked at her watch and frowned, it had stopped.

"A little after five." He said, relaxing only a small degree at her assurances of not hurting him.

"Shit, I guess I missed Charms today." she had come out here at two to work for a bit before her four p.m. class.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I heard from Ginny that you weren't there, so she was star pupil for the day."

Alexis laughed, "She has the makings of being a fine young woman some day if you ask me, but she needs to stop with the fiery temper." Neville looked her over, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Was that a compliment to a Gryffindor from a Slytherin?" He asked, still watching her.

"Yes Longbottom, despite what you all think not all Slytherins share the same mindset. Tell me, have I ever made fun of you or tortured you? Have I ever said anything unkind to Potter or ugly to Weasley?" She said, trying to make a point.

"No. I guess you haven't." He said with a sigh.

"Correct, nor are all of us evil. Some of us simply get caught up with the audacity of our peers and become victims of happenstance and circumstance. So I suggest you look around you before you make assumptions about all of us." She sighed, and he nodded.

"You are very pretty when not being so normal." He said, letting himself see her in a different point of view.

She blushed and became very self conscious. "Thank you Longbottom. But I am afraid that I must be going now. Curfew falls in about twenty minutes and I would rather not have my ass chewed out by a teacher or anyone for how I am dressed, or for being out so late." She said as she put away her tools and grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. "See ya around Longbottom, oh and if you tell anyone about that compliment I _will_ hex you into next week." She opened the door and disappeared through it, a smile creeping up her face at the fact that she had just had a civil conversation with him. For once in her life she had been able to treat him like a human being, and not like a pile of troll bogeys because no one else was around.

**AN: Again I hope you all have enjoyed this first chapter of my new work. I will be updating the story How Harry Found True Love sometime this week so keep an eye out for that. Also, If you have any requests or suggestions please feel free to send them my way. This is my first attempt at creating my own character in a fanfic Alexis Yates is entirely mine. I have had this idea in my head for a while now and have finally decided to attempt to write a story of love, betrayal and mystery, where two young hearts come together in a world where they could never possible truly be one. Lets see what happens together as they embark upon this impossible journey, will they find love and happiness or will everything be ruined by their reality?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I guess I am on a roll, this story just will not leave me alone, two chapters in one night that's a record for me in the past few months. As always I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling Does, only the story and Alexis Yates and her mother and father are mine. I Forgot to mention, but this story will bounce back and forth between Neville's point of view and Alexis' but never in the same chapter. Anyway on with the show!**

The next morning, Neville sat at the Gryffindor table; his chance meeting with Alexis in the green houses still fresh in his mind. It had been the oddest thing to find her there asleep, and it had been even odder that he hadn't recognized her without her uniform until she had spoken. He wasn't used to kindness from a Slytherin so she had truly taken him off guard. Afterwards, he had spent the night thinking about her statement of them all not being the same. She was right, she had never wronged him, never pointed a finger, never said a nasty remark...nothing. _Ugh! What's wrong with me? She's a Slytherin, they are all the same, they all want me dead. _He mentally screamed in his head. _Are they? Do they? You don't know that now do you? _He sighed as the counter argument started up again, this had been his mindset until he had fallen asleep last night, a constant battle between whether or not they were all sadistic assholes.

Suddenly he felt as if he was being watched and he looked over towards the Slytherin table where he saw Alexis sitting with several of the other Slytherin fifth year girls and Pansy Parkinson. She quickly turned her head back to the group when she saw him notice her staring and jumped in their conversation, seeming to be adding a few statements of her own. Neville frowned and returned to his bacon, more confused than ever. _Why was she looking at me? _He shook his head, he was slowly going crazy over the sudden confusion and fusion of ideas that had his head swimming. Taking a sip of his coffee, he stood up and headed off to Herbology watching as Alexis also stood and left the room. As he entered the entrance hall he noticed that they were the only two people in the room.

"Morning." He greeted politely. She froze, turning to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a hiss to which he jumped back.

"S-sorry, I w-was just trying to be polite." He said, as she stood there glaring at him.

"I see...well then I shall return the favor, Morning." She said and turned to stride through the doors towards the green houses, she had just recently been added to their year in Herbology due to her having passed the previous year with flying colors. All of her classes had gone that way after her parents had requested she be moved ahead for her brilliance. She was now officially a sixth year in status, but fifth year because of her age.

Walking along behind her at a safe distance, he waited to see if she would speak again. Finally he got his answer when they were out of earshot of the castle. "Longbottom, I will make you a deal. I will be nice to you in private like we are now, but in public do not expect such courtesies. I am sorry for how I treated you back there, but had anyone in my house seen you treating me that way they would have torn you to shreds." She said, a faint look of horror at the thought crossing her eyes before she sighed. "Will you be my Herbology partner today?" She asked, and he nodded, not knowing anything else to do. "Thanks, Devil's Snare is not my best plant." She said as they entered the open gate to the green houses and found the area still empty.

Neville felt a little odd at how things were turning out with her. "I am surprised we are the first one's here, usually Professor Sprout is extremely early." He said with a smile as he opened the door to green house number 4 for her.

"I know, it's refreshing being alone in here." She said as she crossed over to the locker and took her stuff out of her bag before tossing it inside and joining him at a table. "If anyone asks, Professor Sprout asked you to help me today." She said, and he nodded, hating to lie to people but understanding why she wanted him to say that.

"Do you mind if I sit on the left of the desk?" He asked.

"Um...sure?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Left handed." He said as he sat down and began to take out his quill and ink from the small bag he kept by his seat. She nodded and sat down summoning her parchment, quill and ink from her bag that she had forgot to retrieve before hand. "So, are you ready for the quidditch matches this year?" He asked, as it was still only the first week of school the season had not started yet.

She nodded, "I love quidditch, I may try out for the team this year. though I am not sure yet."

He chuckled, "That would be a first, I haven't seen a female on your house's team yet."

She smiled, "Yeah, most of us girls are too busy trying to get the boys to notice us, that we don't have time to look into other aspects besides our school work."

It was just as she said that, when Professor Sprout entered the green house and saw the two of them together and raised an eyebrow before going to the board and writing up a few short lines that summarized the day's lesson plans. Neville quickly took down the notes and noticed that Alexis had returned to her Slytherin demeanor. He didn't exactly like how easily she switched back into the stoic, statue-like personality that others knew, but he understood the reasoning. A few seconds ticked by and then the door burst open again and several of their classmates entered and began to take seats along the room. Hermione, Hannah and a few others from his normal group of friends gave him a weird look about his new seating arrangement but he shrugged and turned his attention back to the head of the class.

After class, he roamed through the grounds wondering what to do with the rest of his day. At the end of last year, once O.W.L.s were over, he had decided to become a Herbology professor. As such only a few classes were need. Only Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, along with a few other classes that he would not take until he had graduated that were given by the Ministry. As his luck would have it, he soon found himself back at the green houses, where he entered to see a familiar face in Green House number seven. "What on earth is she doing in with the flobber burts?" He said and crossed over to the space he saw Alexis in side of, trying to coax one of the large Butterflies into a net to be captured.

Opening the door, he smiled politely and stepped inside. He laughed a little as she missed with the net again, and the large insect fluttered past in a hurry to get away from her. "Don't laugh at me Longbottom." She scowled as she picked herself up from the ground, sighing. "So, how has your afternoon been?" She asked smiling a little despite her aggravation with the flobber burts.

"Oh, I have been wandering around since Herbology. Since I already determined that I wanted to teach Herbology after Hogwarts my classes are fairly simple, or at least meaningful." He sighed as he watched her for a moment and noticed her blush when she realized he was staring.

"Don't stare at me Longbottom." She said, trying to catch one of the insects again.

"Sorry..." He said as he turned away, and gently clucked at one of the nearby flobbers, "Here Jaxy." He said and the large butterfly flew over and landed quietly on his arm and he smiled at it, digging in his pocket for a bit of lettuce from the school garden. The insect took the plant into its legs and softly nibbled on it and he looked up to see Alexis watching him in wonder.

"How did you?" She said and then threw the net across the room, jealousy clear on her features. "After two hours, you walk in here and simply call it by name and it comes to you!" She let out a screech and then sighed. "Sorry..." She said, and then walked over to where he was standing as the insect watched her warily.

"Careful, you don't want to scare her." He said and Alexis nodded. "Professor Sprout taught me how to catch them in third year, I know all of them by name, and named their larvae last year when they reproduced for the first time. It was amazing to watch." He said with adoration for the creatures clearly evident in his tone.

She smiled, "I am sure it was." She laughed when the butterfly began to nuzzle his hand, looking for another hand out which he quickly provided.

"I can teach you if you want." He offered with a smile and she nodded.

"Yes, but I am afraid that it will have to wait for another time. My mother is coming to meet me for tea at five, and I have to run and change so please forgive me." She said as she began to gather her things.

He nodded, watching her pack up to go. "Sure, just let me know when." He said as she nodded.

"I will, now I must run." She said as she burst through the doors and ran through the yard towards the gates that would lead her back to the castle. A sadness spread over him as he watched her, and he didn't notice that the flobber burst had flown off until he felt another one alight on his head.

"Oy..." He sighed and shook his head. Something was off and he could feel it, but he was glad that he now had a new acquaintance that he had never expected to make.

**Reviews are welcome, critical or non, I am always glad to hear from you all so please feel free to leave comments or anything that comes to your mind, I will gladly read over them and take them into consideration along with anything else you may have to say. Thank you all again and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always I don't own Harry Potter or the world created by J. K. Rowling. I only own this story and Alexis Yates and her family.**

**ENJOY!**

Alexis awoke bright and early the next morning, she felt somewhat refreshed after tea with her mother though she could not explain why. Afterwards, she had proceeded to her dorm to lie down and had slept the rest of the night. Stretching, she stood and proceeded to change into her jeans, flats and a light pink and lace camisole. It was Saturday and as such there were no classes. Looking about the room she noticed that most of her dorm mates were already off to breakfast so she decided to join them.

As she walked, she thought about all of the things that had happened in the past few days. It was amazing how she had been able to spend so much time with Neville and not have others breathing down her neck to keep her in line. _I hate how they do that..._She sighed, it was really annoying at times how they handled their dealings with him.

"Why can't they just behave?" She said quietly aloud to no one in particular.

"Why can't who behave?" Said a drawling voice from the shadows and she jumped a little as Draco stepped from a doorway.

"Morning Draco." She greeted, worried he may have heard her thoughts.

"Morning." He said curtly. He looked tired, haggard and disheveled.

"I hope all is well?" She said raising an eyebrow. She wasn't supposed to know of the task appointed to him by the Dark Lord, but her family wasn't one for keeping secrets from her.

"Oh, perfectly fine." He said and she knew that he was lying.

Deciding to not press the matter she said, "I see, well how may I be of service to you?" He sighed.

"Perhaps if you will join me in here for a moment?" He pointed at the door beside of him.

She nodded and following him inside. After she crossed the room he closed the door and she heard the lock click. _What on earth?_ She turned to face him, wondering what this was about.

"Don't want to be over heard." He said with a small frown at the door before she felt him cast a silencing charm on it.

"That better?" She asked still not comfortable with the idea.

"Yes." He said. She nodded and waited for him to go on, standing near the fireplace. "I am in trouble Alexis..." He began and she raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble?" She repeated, watching him.

"The Dark Lord has tasked me with a very important task, one that I am not supposed to speak about..."

She waved her hand to silence him. "Then I suggest that you not speak about it." She said with a frown. "Besides, I already know, don't think that you are the only one with parents in the inner circle."

He nodded, "Yes, I forget that at times."

She sighed, "Well, be sure next time that you don't."

It bothered her greatly when people who had family in the Dark Lord's good graces forgot about her's. "I am sorry, I just..." He paused and she walked over to him, lightly setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Be strong Draco, it's not an easy task I know, but at least he trusts you. After what happened with your father, you are lucky to be alive." She said, reminding him rather roughly of his luck.

"Lucky?" He scoffed, "Luck had nothing to do with it, he simply wants to use me to get back at my father." He said and she sighed.

"Well, then be useful, let him use you." She said, "Or I am afraid you might not remain alive for too long." She said and then strode over to the door to leave.

"Don't speak to me about this again Draco." She said as she waved her hand, removing his charm and unlocking the door. "Or I shall have to report you to someone for breaking our Lord's wishes." She said and then turned the handle and stepped back out into the hall. Sighing, she strode off up the passage towards the Great Hall where she knew breakfast was waiting.

After breakfast, she headed out to the Black Lake for a few moments of peace. While she walked she let her thoughts return to Neville. _I am so tired of having to hind behind my emotions and show only a fraction of what I am and what I want. _She sighed and then paused when she reached the water's edge. There on the bank was Lonbottom and his friend Lovegood. They seemed to be talking about something important and she was a bit surprised when Looney called her over.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously as she approached them, wondering what they wanted.

"Oh we just wanted to say hi." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.

"I see. And what makes you think that I would want to speak with you two?" She asked as she watched them both.

"Nothing, we were just being courteous." Said Neville with a small frown at her reaction.

She sighed, "Look Longbottom, I don't know where you come up with your ideas of courtesy, but could you please leave me out of them." She said and then huffed off.

_What the hell does he not get about private and public? Seriously! _She ranted internally, _am I going to have to teach him how this works? UGH! _She continued walking until she nearly walked into the doors of the barn. "SHIT!" She said and kicked the door open. Her temper was seething at her frustration, but she couldn't think anything else to do. Taking her wand from her pocket she flicked it at a pile of hay and it floated outside and landed with a soft thud on the ground. She nodded, "Now what shall I do?" She said thoughtfully, arson was not really her cup of tea but she needed to let off some steam.

Flicking her wand she sighed as the hay caught fire and hissed from the moisture still trapped within it. Sitting down to watch it burn away she put her head in her hands and cried. _Life is so on fair. Fair? Who said anything about fairness, if the world were fair then nothing bad would ever happen. _Suddenly she heard quiet footsteps approaching and she looked up to see Neville walking towards her. "Go away." She said and then returned her head to its former resting place. He sighed and sat down beside of her.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I didn't think anything of it." He said and she scoffed.

"Public Longbottom, we were in public!" She said, exasperation in her voice.

"Luna is not public." He said with a frown.

"Anyone besides you and I are public you should know that." She said clearly annoyed at his antics.

"Luna isn't anything to worry about." He said. She frowned.

"If this is going to work Longbottom, then we have to do it my way." She said, "Otherwise, our acquaintance will be discovered and you will be ripped apart by them." He nodded.

"I understand." He said and she nodded.

Alexis sighed. "Look, I am sorry for being so snappy." She said with a frown, "But you must realize that if you are caught talking with me on friendly terms they are all going to pulverize you."

He nodded, "Well, then I guess we shall have to ensure that I am not on their pulverize list." He said and then they both laughed.

"Too late for that." She said with a smile. "Most of them already want you shipped off to the nearest morgue for putting their parents away."

He nodded, "Yeah...I know." She gently reached over and set her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Longbottom, you did what you had to do to survive."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a soft smile.

"Now, shall we head back to our respective friends and put out this fire?" She suggest not wanting anyone to find them together like this. He nodded and they both quietly poured water on the burning hay with their wands, ensuring that all of the coals were out. After they were done, she set off in one direction while he went the other way. As she walked she smiled inside, something was clearly off with how things were turning our between her and him and she just hoped that nothing bad came of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: As usually I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, only own the story they are in and Alexis Yates and her family.**

Later that evening, Alexis sat in the Slytherin common room listening to her housemates carry on about their lives. All of them she knew had problems somewhere along they way, but theirs were not hers so she didn't pay much attention to them. She watched as Draco quietly crept out to do something on his own. _Good boy. _She thought as she figured he was going to work on his task. Suddenly Pansy sat down beside of her and looked her over.

"Something is different Alexis." She said and Alexis panicked inside.

"What do you mean?" She asked, keeping her expression steady. _SHIT! She knows something._

"I don't know, just something." She said with a frown. "Draco didn't say goodnight to me when he left." She pouted.

Alexis inwardly sighed with relief. "I see, maybe he was busy?" She suggested.

Pansy scoffed, "He is always busy, but he always says goodnight." She whined and Alexis gently covered her ears.

"Look, if you are that worried about it talk to him." She said and then stood. "Good night Pansy, I am going to bed." She continued and then swept off towards the stairs leaving the girl alone on the couch.

She quietly climbed the stairs up to her dorm and sat down on the bed. It had been a long day and she was tired from the excitement that Neville had caused. _Oh you silly boy, why can't you get it that Private is Private and Public is Public?_ She sighed as she began to change into her nightgown and then crawled into bed. She wondered what he was doing at that moment, probably curled up in bed or spending time with friends. Smiling to herself, she rolled over and fell asleep.

_"I love you Alexis." Neville said as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly. _

_ "I love you too Neville, I always have." She said with a smile as she deepened the kiss, reaching up to lightly entwine her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her as she expressed her need for him. "Oh, from the moment I first met you I loved you." She breathed between their kiss._

_ He smiled down at her and she nodded, wanting him badly. Her body ached with her need to feel him everywhere. Looking up at him, she began to unbutton his shirt, placing tiny kisses along the way up. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips again before he gently pushed her back onto the bed behind them and then sat down beside of her. Pulling her tank over her head, he tossed it across the room and then kissed her again, before kissing along her jawbone and down to the edge of her bra._

_ She hitched her breath as her hormones raged through her body, her skin alighting with a raging fire. "Oh...N-Neville..."She breathed as he gently reached around behind her and unhitched her bra strap, slowly removing it from her slender form and then gazing openly at her breasts. _

_ He smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her left breast first and then her right. She moaned loudly as her nipples hardened and he chuckled which earned him a sharp smack on the shoulder. "Don't laugh at me, it's not my fault you make me so..." Her sentence was caught off as he gently took one of her breasts into his mouth and gently pushed her back onto the bed. _

_ She nearly screamed with pleasure as she felt his tongue lightly flick across her nipple and she pulled him closer to her. "Mmmm...Nevi-..." She lost focus as her body lost control and she saw stars..._

Alexis woke with a start, she could feel her panties were soaked from her dream. _Oh...fuck. _She mentally screamed that the dream had ended so abruptly and then realized that several of her dorm mates were looking over at her, smiling. "Um...What happened?" She asked aloud and several of them burst out laughing.

"You were having a very vivid wet dream from the sounds of it Lexi." Felicia said with a smile.

_FUCK! "_And what did you hear?" She asked, panic rising inside of her at the thought that she may have said his name aloud.

"Mostly a bunch of moaning, though we didn't hear a name." Laughed another girl and Alexis sighed with relief.

"Sorry." She said as she pulled her covers up to her chin, her nipples brushing against the cloth of her nightgown and making her breath catch.

The other girls laughed again and then everyone rolled over to go back to sleep. As she lay there, she thought about the dream. _I am going crazy..._With a sigh she decided to join those around her and soon feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning, she awoke with a small headache from the night before and decided to go and see the school Nurse before heading down to the Green Houses to see how the Devil's snare was doing. As she walked she felt a little bit of preasure from the night before due to how the girl's were looking at her. With a sigh she rounded the corner and nearly ran into Neville who was coming down from the Library with an arm full of books.

"Careful Longbottom, you almost flattened me." She said in warning as he noticed she was there.

"Sorry..." He said with a small smile which she quickly returned before replacing her former expression.

"Still, you need to watch where you are going." She said then added in an undertone to where only he could hear. "Meet me in the green houses in an hour." Before taking off up the hall towards the Infirmary.

As she entered, she saw the Healer changing sheets and quickly crossed the room to her. "Good Morning Madame Palmphrey." She said with a soft smile which caught the older woman off guard.

"Good Morning Miss Yates." She said returning the smile. "How may I help you. Would you like a pepperup potion?" She offered pointing towards the tray of them on the desk near the entrance.

"Oh no, I was just here to get something for a headache and to ask for a slightly more embarrasing potion." She said, looking away with a slight frown.

"I see." Said the Healer with a nod and then dissappeared into her office only to return a few moments later with a bottle of capsuls and her wand.

"Take two of these." She instructed.

Alexis nodded and did as she was told, before returning her gaze at the woman. "I was wondering if you could give me a contraception potion." She said with a slight pink tint to her cheeks and the Healer raised an eyebrow.

"A contraception potion?" She asked, flicking her wand and summoning the girl's chart from her office which landed neatly in her outstretched hand. "Let's see, according to your chart you are not sexually active yet. I don't see that there..." She began as Alexis cut her off.

"I know that I have not been active yet Madame, but I would like to be on the safe side in case I were to become sexually active." She said, sounding very meek and embarrassed. She didn't like this conversation at all and wished that it were not necessary. "I prefer being prepared is all." She stated.

Madame Palmphrey nodded her understanding. "I see, well then let me get the potion." She said and left her standing there waiting for her return.

While Alexis waited, she went over all of the recent happenings in her head gain. _Ugh! I have to talk with him soon. _She thought with a sigh as she knew she was going to go crazy if something didn't happen soon. She placed her head in her hands and suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter dear?" Palmphrey asked as she set the contraception potion down on a nearby table.

Alexis shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." She sighed as she stepped back from the woman's touch.

"I might understand more than you know." She said with a smile, "Besides, with me you know you can tell me and because of Doctor and Patient confidentiality I can't tell anyone. So, let's hear it."

Alexis sighed, she knew she needed to tell someone, and here was her chance. With a nod, she sat down on the chair beside of the table, letting her mind clear. Watching the healer with both eyes as she knew the woman waited. Finally after several seconds, she began.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do love a well placed Cliffy. That being said, sorry about that just seemed like a good place to stop and was having some writers block at the end. As always I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling Does, only own Alexis and her family and the story they are playing in. **

**Thanks to those of you who have followed or favorited and thanks for the reviews. If you see anything you feel should be fixed please feel free to comment and if you just want to comment then feel free to do so. I love getting reviews and they help me to fix things if they are critical.**

**Enjoy!**

Alexis watched Madame Palmphrey for a few moments after she told her about her love for Neville. The Healer just stood there seeming to be lost in thought, until after what felt like an eternity she spoke.

"S-So let me get this straight." She said, still sounding like she was in disbelief. "You love Neville Longbottom?"

Alexis nodded, "I have loved him since I was a first year." She said with a sigh. "But because of my house and our peers I cannot foresee a relationship between us. I am a Slytherin and he is a Gryffindor." She paused and the older woman smiled.

"Well, house prejudice aside. How do you feel you would like for things to go?" She asked as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I personally would like to see if he and I could be a good match, one that could withstand the tests that we are going through and last till the end of time." She said with a small frown. "But I know that can never be."

"Well then, why don't you keep up like you are now, friends in private and see where that leads. I think you two could make it and could set an example for us all." The older woman said with a nod. "An example that, despite our backgrounds and histories, we are all of equal value and equal self. If you can learn to love someone you should hate, then so can the rest of the world."

Alexis sighed, "I am not sure I could personally handle the stress of that burden." She said, "But I am willing to try if it means I will be happy."

Palmphrey nodded, "Well then, take your potion, go to the Green houses and meet Mr. Longbottom and let life take its course. The Gods favor those that are strong enough to take their own course of action." With that the woman handed her the contraception potion and then stood to return to her office. "Keep me posted on events will you? I am so tired of seeing poor Neville unhappy and when he was in here earlier he was quite a different person that before."

Alexis raised her eyebrow but didn't ask what he was in there for. Taking the potion she sat the empty bottle on a table and then left, skipping off to the Green Houses, a smile on her face instead of her normal cold demeanor.

Upon reaching the green houses, she saw Neville in the one for the Devil's Snare and quietly slipped in before walking up to him. "How are they?" She asked as she sat down on the ground beside of him.

"Doing well, I figured you wanted to check on them today." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I like to keep my projects in close order." She said and then paused. "Neville...may I ask you something?"

He turned to her, a questioning look on his face. "Yes?"

Alexis sighed, taking a deep breath. "What do you think of me?" She asked, shaking a little at the intimacy of the question.

Neville smiled, "I think you are an exceptionally bright witch, talented and high spirited. Nice enough in your own way to those that are lesser than you. In Private you are happy and pleasant. I am always glad to be around you now that we have started hanging out." He said and then paused. "Why do you ask?"

Alexis shook her head quickly, "Oh I was just wondering." She said, smiling brightly inside. "And I find you to be a wonderful person. A little on the absurd side at times, a little silly and forgetful, but otherwise you are perfectly wonderful." She said before she realized what she had said exactly.

Neville turned a bit pink. "Thank you." He said, "You are wonderful too."

Alexis sighed, wondering if she should tell him and where to start if she did. "Neville...may I tell you something?" She said, hoping that she hadn't gone too far and frightened him off.

"Sure." He said, still watching her with a questioning expression. He seemed to be trying to work out where this was leading in his head.

"What would you say if...someone from a different Hogwarts house liked someone from another. Like a Slytherin liking a Gryffindor." She began, "Well, not just liking but possibly loving?"

Neville seemed to think for a moment before a spark lit up in his eyes. "Well, I would think it a bit odd, but not impossible." He said with a smile. "To be honest I too have liked a Slytherin before, though it was a long time ago when she was much younger." He continued. "Though now I don't see much in Pansy except a pug faced bitch."

Alexis laughed, "You are right there. I can't stand her, she is so annoying." She said with a smile. She felt the air around them lighten a little with the tension. "Neville...I...I like you." She said, then hid her head in her hands, waiting on his next remark.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see him smiling at her. "Thank you for telling me." He said. "To be honest, I like you too...though at the moment it is still a little too early to say that I love you, but you are a good friend and I think we could make a good match."

Alexis' heart leaped at the sound of what he said, and she hugged him tightly. "I am sorry that you probably thought I was going crazy in being so nice." She said with a sigh as a bright smile appeared on her face. "But I felt that we would never stand a chance."

"I know." He said and then softly hugged her back a look of surprise on his face. "You know your house is going to murder me when they find out right?" He said.

She scoffed. "I won't let them near you. Besides I think we should keep it a secret at least for now." She said with a sigh. She didn't like the thoughts of doing so, but knew it was best.

"I agree." He said and she smiled. "I don't like to keep secrets, especially from my friends, but no one will understand how we came to be at first."

She nodded, "I understand, secrets only harm us and others." She said and then sighed. "I wish I had told you years ago, I have liked you since I was a first year."

he laughed. "I doubt it would have done any good then, I wasn't really dating materiel then. Not that I am now."

She laughed and lightly, playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "You have always been dating Material to me." She sighed. She knew it was wrong to be so happy so soon, but also knew that she had achieved a great deal with just admitting her love for him.

With a shared smile they returned to their work on the plants, pruning away any bad leaves. As the sky paled she turned to him and said. "I am going to head back to change, see you in class tomorrow Neville." She said, using his first name instead of his last, representing their now familiar terms with each other.

"Tomorrow." He said with a smile and then she turned and headed off towards the castle and dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: As always, I don't own Harry Potter.**

** Sorry it's been so long since the last update, been a little busy in rl. I hope that all of you have had a good year thus far and so on. If you have any questions, reviews, comments, critical thinking advice or anything else, please feel free to leave a review. Not only do I appreciate seeing them, they help me to correct any spelling I may have missed and make the story a better story over all. Again I hope you all are enjoying the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Alexis awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and motivated. She had been exceptionally happy when Neville had agreed to date her, something that had actually surprised her. With a sigh, she got out of bed and dressed for the day before heading off to breakfast.

In the Great Hall, she sat by herself for once. She hadn't wanted to be a part of Pansy's normal sex stories and thus had decided to sit at the end of the table where no one usually sat that early. Watching the Gryffindor table for a brief moment, she saw Neville sitting with his friends. _If only we didn't have to hide. _She thought quietly to herself before a dark figure appeared before her and sat down.

"Good morning." He said in a casual tone, she noticed how tired he looked.

"Good morning Blaise." She said, wondering what on earth Zabini could want.

"Draco wanted me to give you this." He said, holding a scroll out to her which had the Malfoy crest upon it in a wax seal.

She gently took it, wondering what the crazy blond had in mind now. "I will read this later." She said, dismissing the boy who remained seated.

"He said you were to open it now and give me an answer." He said, still not moving.

"Well Draco has no right to order me around or to force me to do something I will decide upon. Now, if you will excuse me." She said and stood, turning towards the door to leave. The boy stood, but made no move to stop her. She hurriedly walking out of the room, she turned towards the doors that lead out onto the grounds. Several green robed students stood in the hall, watching her but she just continued on.

_What the fuck are they doing? _She screeched in her head, noticed that a few made to follow her but then stopped. Tearing the wax seal off, she opened the scroll and began to read. Shocked by what met her eyes.

_Alexis,_

_ You have always been there for me and while I am not worthy of such a_

_ good friend, I feel it is time to set before you my real plans. I have _

_ spoken with your parents and Patriarch of my family and they quite _

_ agree that I would be a good match for you as a husband. As soon as I_

_ left your manor last night, I went to my agent who set up the contract._

_ As of the end of Next year, if neither of us have found a permanent _

_ relationship I will henceforth be addressing you as Mrs. Alexis Marie_

_ Malfoy, my wife. I do hope that this is pleasing news to you, my mother_

_ is quite agreeable to the situation. The Dark Lord also agrees that it _

_ would indeed be a good match. I shall be awaiting your response from _

_ Blaise, which I am sure you know you cannot get out of. Once the _

_ contract is signed by both your parents and myself, you will have two _

_ options. Find a fiance, or marry me. The third option of course I know_

_ you will not take. Expulsion and abandonment from your family, left_

_ in a world where you will always be shunned by those of us who now_

_ hold you in a light among us. I know you will make the right choice._

_ Yours affectionately,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

She reread the letter, taking in all of the information while her eyes continued to grow larger. "YOU FUCKING PRAT!" She screeched, running away from Herbology and towards the Forbidden Forest. Ducking into the trees, she continued on. Brambles and brush catching on her robes as she ran, not caring where she was going.

Bursting into an empty grove, she fell to the forest floor and screamed in anger. Drawing her wand, she threw the letter from her blasting it to pieces with every curse she could think of. "YOU IGNORANT MORON!" She screeched with a maniacal tone. Turning her wand towards the next nearest target, she began to blast the trees surrounding the grove, felling some and reducing others to piles of ash.

"Who's an ignorant moron?" Came a voice from behind her and she twirled pointing her wand at him.

"Oh..." She said when she realized it was Neville. She fell to the ground, dropping her wand which bounced a few feet away. "Draco..."

"What did he do?" Neville asked, walking over and joining her, gently holding her close. "Do I need to speak with him?"

Alexis choked out a laugh. "You, speak with Draco Malfoy?" She cackled, and he nodded, joining her in the laugh. "No, the little fucker went and forced a marriage contract between my parents and him...for me."

Neville stiffened, "I see." He said, and she felt his grip on her loosen a little. "And do you...do you want it?"

Alexis violently shook her head. "I told them I would never marry him the first time Lucius Malfoy tried to set one up." She said, "Now he must have forced them to sign, or offered something very large and valuable."

Neville nodded, not saying anything. She turned to him and sighed sadly. "Now I have three choices. Find a fiance; Marry him at the end of his seventh year; or get expelled and abandoned by my family." She said as tears began to slide down her cheeks from her predicament.

Neville gently wiped away her tears, running his thumbs along her cheeks. "It's going to be okay Alexis, somehow you will find a way out of this." He said, lightly kissing her forehead.

"How?" She asked, shaking from her mixture of emotions. "You know our world, if I refuse him and the contract isn't signed then my family looks bad." She continued. "Especially since they revoked the first offer when Lucius went to Azkaban."

Neville nodded, "Well...Lets see how things go with you and I, maybe we can break the contract if your parents sign this one." He said, holding her a little tighter. She nodded, sighing heavily.

They sat there for a while, knowing that if they got caught they would most definitely receive detention. Neither spoke so as the other could think. Finally, after about an hour Neville stood up and began to pace.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching him intently.

"Looking." He said. "I thought I saw something over towards that large oak tree." He continued and she stood to join him.

"What did you see?" She asked, her eyes and ears going on high alert.

"I thought I saw a figure in dark gray or black...just over..." He said.

"Why did you not answer Blaise?" came a drawling voice from behind them.

Alexis turned, staring the tall blonde down. "I am not your toy Draco, I told you before that I would never marry you." She said, taking her wand from Neville who had picked it up on his way over to her.

"Alexis, Alexis, Alexis." Draco chided, sneering at her. "You know I would be the perfect match for you."

"Fuck you Malfoy!" She screeched, sending a silent blasting curse at the ground under him causing it to explode and send him flying into the brush behind him. Taking Neville by the hand, they ran off in the opposite direction back towards the castle. When they came out near Hagrid's Hut, they stopped panting.

Did you just blow up Malfoy?" He asked and she laughed. "No, as badly as I want to no. He will be alright, but we need to keep going." She said, she knew that when he emerged from the forest that they had better be where a teacher was or they would be experiencing Draco's wrath.

Later that evening she sat in the common room, many of her housemates had stared at her all evening until she had threatened to curse them and their families for the next six centuries if they didn't stop staring. Now, she was alone as it was late in the night. She heard a tapping sound on the wall that hid the entrance to their common room. Wondering what it was she stood and walked over, opening the door.

Outside was a tawny owl that had been tapping on the stone with its beak. Picking it up, she noticed that there was a letter attached to its leg. Taking the letter from it, she smiled gently before she felt it fly away and she opened the letter. Reading it quickly, she smiled and then cast a disillusionment charm upon herself before walking up the hallway.

When she entered the Entrance Hall, she saw a teacher entering the Great Hall. Creeping across the hall, she quietly opened the front doors and slipped out into the night. She felt the cold air swarm towards her, but life in the dungeons had prepared her for a cold night. Running towards the barn, she saw a light in the hay loft upstairs.

Entering the barn, she looked about. "Neville?" She called and waited.

"Up here!" He called, looking over the side of the loft down at her. "Come on up." He continued.

She nodded and crossed over to the ladder, pulling her bath robe around her so she wouldn't trip. Climbing the ladder in a gown and fluffy robe was not something she ever wanted to do again by the time she reached the loft. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Neville and Luna sitting there.

"What is she doing here?" Alexis asked, pointing at the Looney.

"She is going to be our official." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Official? As in..." Her eyes widened when he nodded.

"If you two will please stop with the chatter, I would like to get this over with so that I can go back to sleep." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"When did Looney become certified to marry people?" Alexis asked, still not moving from the ladder.

"Two years ago, when I had to perform the ceremony for my cousins." She said, tapping her hand on the book in front of her.

Alexis nodded, "I remember that wedding." She said as the memory struck her. She had attended with her parents, mostly for show. "You did a good job." She continued.

"Yes and now if you don't mind, I would like to do another one so that I can save a couple from the stupidity of others and get some sleep." The Ravenclaw said, beckoning the Slytherin over.

Alexis sighed and relented, walking over to kneel beside of Neville. "If you will sign here." He said, pointing towards a Marriage contract that already bore both Luna's and Neville's signatures.

Alexis turned to look at Neville, "Are you sure? I mean...I love you more than life itself, I have for years." She said, "But this is something that is usually permanent in our world and usually not something done on a whim."

Neville smiled, "Alexis, I have dreamed about you for years now." He said and her eyes widened. "When you asked me out yesterday, I was not only beside myself with joy but also very happy." He said. "Last night was the first good night's sleep I have had since my third year...When I first began to notice you" He continued.

A small tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled him close, kissing him softly upon the lips. "I...I..." She began, speechless.

"I know. I love you more than anything in this world." He said, holding her against him.

"Ok, if you want your Official still awake in ten minutes, then lets get on with it!" Luna said, breaking their moment. She was smiling though and they both nodded.

"Yes, lets do this." Alexis said as she turned and moved a little closer to Luna. Taking the quill from the ink pot, she signed her name in her elegant script. The contract glowed brightly with a golden light before a MoM seal appeared at the bottom, making it a binding, legal document.

Luna smiled, "Alright, lets get started."

An hour later Alexis crept back into the castle, holding hands with Neville. Both of them were disillusioned so they could not see each other. Stopping at the door, she pointed her wand at it and they heard the bolt on the other side move so they could enter.

"Remember, tomorrow night." Neville said and she nodded.

"I will." She said and then he opened the door and they stepped inside. Just as the bolt set back into place a prefect walked out of the entrance to the dungeons. Hearing the noise he walked over towards the door.

Quickly grabbing Neville's hand, she pulled him behind the hourglasses that displayed the current house points.

"Hmm..." Said the prefect before unbolting the door and opening it to peer out into the night. "Who's out there?" He said, stepping out into the entrance courtyard.

They slipped out from behind the hour glasses and quietly crept along the room, watching for him to return. Separating at the marble stair case, he went up it and she headed towards the dungeons. It was going to be a long night, she felt it in her bones.

Creeping along the corridor, she ran into Snape near the potions store room. He stood there, watching both ends of the corridor. His breath showed in the cold air and the light from the torches gleamed eerily in it. Following him as he moved towards the common room, she stayed in the shadows praying that he wouldn't turn around or hear her.

Finally, the wall concealing the place she wanted to be came into view. She stopped behind a suit of armor and watched as he kept going around the corner towards the boat house. Creeping as quickly and quietly as she could, she pressed up against the wall, muttering the password before falling through the door as it appeared.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she looked about herself as the door shut. Pansy was in a chair near the fireplace asleep. She smiled to herself. _She must be waiting for Draco to return. _She thought as she crept into the room and saw Draco sneaking up the dormitory stairs on his way to bed. Nodding, she made to follow him. Quietly climbing the stairs, she made it to her dorm and stepped into the sleep filled air.

Creeping past the sleeping girls, she slipped into her bed and drew the curtains closed. _Safe at last. _She thought as sleep began to creep upon her. The last thing she remembered for the silence enveloped was how happy she was. She felt the silver ring upon her finger and knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
